saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Fairy Pirates (Crossover Series)
Saint Fairy Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "DD42" and "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, slight Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Team Pegasus **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Vinsmoke Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) **Brook (Chō) **Monkey D. Aika (Ikue Ōtani) ***Kumi (Yui Horie) Allies *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) **Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium Antagonists *Algol *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emanuel Klipse ***Hargrave **Orbot **Cubot *Elementors **Fire Elementor **Water Elementor **Air Elementor **Earth Elementor **Ultimate Elementor *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) *Erik/Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Borsalino/Adimral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) **Captain Tashigi (Junko Noda) **K-9 Unit *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) Flashback Characters * Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * Celestial Spirit World Terminology Saint Seiya Omega Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': *'Silver Cloth': *'Gold Cloth': *'God Cloth': Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': *'Ryusei': Fairy Tail Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. ** *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. ** *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. *** Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. One Piece Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. ** *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. ** *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. ** Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Six Powers: Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Items/Weapons Fairy Tail *Jewels *Magic Items (Everyday Objects) **Books of Zeref **Fleuve d'étoiles **Gale-Force Reading Glasses **Lacrima *Magic Items (Weapons) **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys ***Gate of the Archer Key ***Gate of the Canis Minor Key ***Gate of the Clock Key ***Gate of the Giant Crab Key ***Gate of the Goat Key ***Gate of the Golden Bull Key ***Gate of the Lion Key ***Gate of the Maiden Key ***Gate of the Ram Key ***Gate of the Scorpion Key ***Gate of the Twins Key ***Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura **Musica Sword *Magic Items (Armors) **Adamantine Armor **Black Wing Armor **Clear Heart Clothing **Flame Empress Armor **Flight Armor **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor **Lightning Empress Armor **Nakagami Armor **Purgatory Armor One Piece *Battle Frankies **Battle Frankies/BF-37 **Battle Frankies/General Franky *Beli *Black Kabuto *Bounties *Dials *Kitetsu III *Log Pose *Magic Clima-Tact *Poneglyph **Rio Poneglyph *Pop Green *Rumble Ball *Seastone *Shusui *Soul Solid *Transponder Snail *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Moon level to Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Town to Small City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of Superior-Creativity, DD42 and XFangHeartX. *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place 6½ weeks after Kouga's final battle with a male counterpart of Venus. **The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arcs, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore", as well as stopping the Dragon Invasion lead by the Rogue Cheney of the Future, and resolving the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident caused by the after-effects of the Eclipse Gate; all three in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, the anime doesn't follow the main storyline (including the Sun Village and Tartaros Arcs), and instead focuses on a different view based on FanFiction author DD42. **The One Piece series takes place one week after the Unlimited World Red Arc with Luffy defeating Redfield and the Straw Hats continuing their adventure in the New World. *This story will feature several new characters, including original characters inspired and created by XFangHeartX and Superior-Creativity. *The series fiction design will be based on the Saint Seiya Omega anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the Fairy Tail (2014) and 2014-2015 One Piece series. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of all three verses will take place in the series like: **A new villain named Dr. Klipse, is considered one of the two main antagonists of the entire crossover series. **For the Cloth designs of Team Pegasus and the five Legendary Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths, with a slight inlay of their Omega and God Cloths. **Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy become new members of Team Natsu. **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref, and is said to be the future host for Zeref's strongest Etherious: E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel); the demon's last two names was the dragon slayer's full name. **This series also talks about Juvia's past, including the death of her father, Thomas Lockser, and the hidden scar on Juvia's arm. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Hades, Poseidon, the original Gold Saints, several Silver and Steel Saints, most of Fairy Tail (including Jellal and Meredy), Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, Oración Seis (except Cobra), Acnologia, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Tartaros, Doflamingo, the Donquixote Pirates, Law, Jupiter, Sabo, Lucky, Koala, Ace, and many other past characters don't make an appearance in the crossover series (as all three series are based on the mid to late 2014-early 2015 timeline), but are mentioned multiple times by some characters, or be seen in multiple flashbacks. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Gray and Aika are the only characters to gain new outfits that becomes their "trademarks". **Gray doesn't obtain Ice Demon Slayer Magic, but acquires new spells to defeat/overwhelm stronger opponents. **Wendy doesn't obtain Dragon Force in the series. **Lucy doesn't unlock the Star Dresses nor summons the Celestial Spirit King, and still have her 15 celestial keys. **Usopp doesn't learn Observation Haki in the series. **Zoro doesn't use Nine or Zero Sword Style in the series. **Natsu doesn't use Dragon Force in the series. **Luffy doesn't use Gear Fourth in the series. Category:Saint Fairy Pirates Wiki